


Superiority

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Morning After, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut Reference, Travelling to Earth in the hand ship time period, conflicting emotions, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peridot wakes up from her night with Jasper and comes to terms with their newfound relationship, and how Jasper actually seems to be more than just a raging brute, and actually has emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superiority

**Author's Note:**

> I think Peridot has a finger kink. I mean look at her damn ship, smh.

When Peridot awoke, it was to the solid pressure of something reflective of the size of a sapling oak’s trunk draped over her waist. She shifted a little, mind foggy, and blinked until her sleep-bleary eyes focused. The heavy weight pinning her to the sleeping platform jogged her memory, and slowly, a darkening shade of green made it’s way across her face. 

Cheeks enflamed with embarrassment, Peridot squeezed her eyes shut, as if that will block out her memories of the previous night. Such an action only intensified the sensation of being held, no-cradled- close to her raging brute of a superior. Jasper’s still asleep, that much clear by the steady rise and fall of her chest behind Peridot’s shoulder blades. 

On every exhalation, a soft grunt of a snore made it’s way out of Jasper, and Peridot frowned when a sense of fondness blooms in her chest. Crushing the emotion, she cleared her throat, deciding to take the walk of shame and flee her fellow Homeworld Gem before Jasper can awaken. This proves to be much more difficult than originally anticipated, as Jasper’s arm really is quite heavy, and Peridot is more a tactician than a warrior. Her muscles are simply not up to par with the force it would take to displace interfering weight. 

A soft growl of frustration and embarrassment bubbled up in Peridot’s throat, and she gave a great heave in order to free herself. Much to her chagrin, the hulking Gem merely tightened her grip, leaving Peridot momentarily breathless from the force with which she crushes her to her chest. 

To put it simply, Peridot has had enough. It’s mortifying enough that she’s been coerced into spending such an intimate moment with Jasper, but it’s absolutely too much to be trapped here like this. She should have left last night, and would have, were she not so exhausted. Her muscles are still weaker than usual, which is saying something, as there wasn’t really much strength to sap in the first place.

Struggling clearly is futile, as Jasper continues to snore into the nape of her neck, holding her down with little to no effort. A soft spark of heat rose in Peridot’s stomach at the implications of such a thought. It reminded her of the previous night, how Jasper’s hands dwarfed her wrists, how she draped herself over Peridot like she was nothing more than an insect to be squashed. That leer shone most prominent in her mind’s eye, and Peridot shook her head to dislodge the image. 

She supposed to free herself, she will have to awaken the much larger Gem. Mentally pursuing the best course of action to take that will result in the quickest, most painless encounter, Peridot closed her eyes and elbowed Jasper in the gut the best she can from the angle she’s being held at. Never really having been one for violence, the action takes more out of Peridot than it does of Jasper, who grunted quietly and only nuzzled down at the base of Peridot’s neck.

The smaller Gem hissed under her breath in utter frustration, and repeated the movement, this time putting more force behind her blow. “Wake up, you savage!” She snapped, giving a good kick to the shin for extra measure.

Jasper sighed, long and low and deep, her hot breath making the feathery hairs on the nape of Peridot’s neck stand up. “Pipe down, brat.” She grumbleed, stretching for a second before exhaling again and just holding Peridot to her. 

“Let me go!” Peridot spat, squirming more furiously and clawing a little at the forearm around her thin waist. 

Jasper gave a louder, more exasperated noise, and released Peridot, who sprang up to stand. Her legs, however, weren’t as prepared for such sudden weight, and she crumpled, still weak from the previous night’s activity. Luckily, Jasper’s still outstretched arm was in reach, and the larger Gem lurched slightly to catch the other before she fell.

Peridot gasped, air forced from her lungs, and settled for a second, eyes meeting Jasper’s. The larger Gem’s eyes darkened slightly, a mischievous smirk making it’s way across her face. Peridot blanched, pushing away, her weak legs trembling beneath her like those of a newborn foal. 

Jasper, not to be inhibited, drew Peridot back onto the sleeping platform, drawing her up to her chest again, face-to-face, and wrapped her tightly in her arms. Peridot squirmed uncomfortably, hands coming up flat to rest on Jasper’s shoulders, elbows trapped at her sides. “Jasper...” She spoke lowly, her voice holding a warning tone to it. 

“What’s that, runt?” Jasper drawled, one hand coming up to cup Peridot’s jaw, tilting her head this way and that under the scrutiny of her lazy, but fierce gaze. “You saying my name again already?”

A short chuckle at her own joke burst from Jasper, and Peridot flushed hotly, growling up at her superior. “This isn’t funny anymore, Jasper. Release me, you great oaf.” She snapped, trying to emit as much authority as possible.

Jasper’s eyes rolled back, and the larger Gem huffed with amusement, hands dropping down to frame Peridot’s hips. “I think it’s real funny. Look at you, squirming and shit. Pa-thetic.” Jasper’s smirk wasn’t necessarily mean-spirited, nor was the tone of her voice, but her words still made Peridot burn with anger.

“Let go.” She hissed, voice low and conveying just how fed up with Jasper’s disrespect she was.

“Make me.” Jasper purred, fingers splaying against Peridot’s lower back, kneading slightly and drawing a shiver up Peridot’s spine. 

The much smaller Gem’s eyes widened briefly, her gaze focused on Jasper’s confident leer, and she swallowed around the lump in her throat. “I s-said, let me go.” She repeated, voice wavering and her fingers clenching slightly into fists against Jasper’s shoulders.

“And I said, make me, runt.” Jasper stated matter-of-factly, hands sliding down a little to rest, flat against Peridot’s ass. 

The other flushed even more, and she bit into her lower lip, scowling, brows cinched together as she stared at Jasper. “I...” She trailed off, at a loss for words, and Jasper made a mocking expression of fake sympathy.

“What’s wrong, Peri? You too excited to speak?” She asked, voice low, squeezing a little and working her hands down a little to grip the backs of Peridot’s thighs, drawing her up to straddle her stomach, and holding her there.

Peridot inclined her head in shame, avoiding Jasper’s piercing gaze and worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “I...why are you doing this?” She settled on asking weakly, eyes tracing the lines of Jasper’s muscles.

“Why not? We’ve been off-planet for a long fucking while, right? And you’re cute enough. Besides, I’ve always liked the smarter ones.” Jasper’s grin broadened, and she ran her hands up Peridot’s slender back, tracing the little bumps of her spine. “Come on now. Admit it, you like this, you like me. You were begging for more last night.” 

Peridot groaned and hid her face in her hands, too embarrassed to even properly react to Jasper’s thumb traveling from her jawline to the corner of her mouth. She only was drawn out of her attempt to hide when Jasper insistently pushed her thumb against Peridot’s mouth until her lip trapped against her teeth began to hurt. Peridot opened her mouth, and Jasper hooked her thumb inside, stroking at her cheek. 

Peridot glared at Jasper, who merely stared up at the other, her other hand dragging up and down Peridot’s bare back and sides, blunt nails scraping soft lime skin until darker marks rose. Peridot squirmed, debating biting Jasper, but the thumb withdrew, only to be replaced by Jasper’s index and middle finger dipping down the curve of her tongue.

The smaller Gem gagged, rearing back to escape the pressure of Jasper’s fingers, and choked slightly, hands wrapping around Jasper’s upper arms to steady herself. “C’mon.” Jasper mumbled gently, stroking the pads of her fingers over Peridot’s worried lower lip to calm her before trying again.

This time, she went slower, feeding Peridot her fingers up to the second knuckle and smiling with an air of pride as Peridot accepted the digits. The other pursed her lips, eyes drifting shut as she lapped slightly at Jasper’s fingers. 

“There you go.” Jasper purred, stroking Peridot’s tongue and using her free hand to grip Peridot’s hip, drawing her closer. Peridot hummed softly, a fluttering feeling in her stomach growing until she had to pull away, eyes narrowed.

“You...you heathen! I refuse to let you...debauch me in such a manner!” She spat, leaping from Jasper’s lap to stalk about the officer’s cabin, collecting her clothing and struggling to dress herself.

Jasper watched with a quirked brow, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, sprawled out in the nude and entirely comfortable in her own skin. “Don’t be like that, come on, now. You were enjoying yourself, why are you denying it?” 

Peridot stepped into the lower half of her suit, struggling to get her arms into the sleeves and zip up the front. She turned her back on Jasper, ignoring the creak of the platform as Jasper moved, hopefully to dress herself as well. 

Instead of finding Jasper to be dressing, Peridot was faced by a heavy, but gentle hand on her shoulder. “Peridot.” The smaller Gem stiffened at the sound of her name being spoken so seriously by her superior, and she took a deep breath before turning to face the other, shrugging the other’s hand off of her. 

“What is it, now? You aren’t going to convin-” Peridot was cut off by Jasper’s lips descending upon hers, stealing her words, breath, and resolve. Peridot hesitated for a second, but Jasper was gentle and chaste, framing Peridot’s cheek with one battle-chaffed hand. 

After a moment of no response, Jasper began to draw away, hand dropping from Peridot’s face, a dejected air about her as she drew back, and Peridot felt her insides flip. She felt bad for the other, in spite of her own conflicting emotions, and she pushed forward to continue the kiss. It was Jasper’s turn to falter, and it took her a second, but she reached for Peridot’s waist, holding her there and returning the gentle affection.

Peridot’s hands cupped Jasper’s face, deepening the kiss ever-so-slightly, and Jasper pulled away with a soft, wet noise, eyes closed, face slack. The smaller Gem looked down, exhaling shakily, and only looked back up when Jasper’s hand coaxed her chin up. She met Jasper half way for another chaste kiss, and even went so far as to give another peck before parting with the other. 

“You’re right. I just...we have a mission. And you’re very...aggressive. But that...that was very nice.” Peridot admitted softly, petting Jasper’s cheeks with her thumbs and smiling very shyly.

“I know.” Jasper rumbled out, squeezing the other’s hips softly before moving aside to dress herself as well, combing her hair out from the strap of her suit with rough movements. She settled on the edge of the bed, patting her lap, and Peridot came to perch upon her knee, enjoying their size difference and the comfort Jasper’s embrace brought her. 

“I can tone it down. I’ve got a reputation to uphold, you know?” Jasper shook her head, leaning down to bury her face in the apex of the other’s shoulder, kissing the bitemark left there the night previous. “I do...appreciate your patience. You’ve been good. And I...do want you for more than just, the stuff we did last night. I want to come up and hold you from behind when you’re fucking around on the bridge. I want you to come work out with me.” Jasper’s face was red by the time she finished speaking, eyes closed tight against the emotion she admitted with each word.

Peridot opened her mouth, then closed it, a little surprised at how serious the other Gem appeared to be. “If this doesn’t interfere with our mission...I-I’d like to...do that.” She swallowed, then leaned up to peck Jasper’s cheek, as she couldn’t really reach her mouth due to their difference in size.

Jasper tilted her head to meet Peridot’s lips in a gentle kiss, and she patted Peridot’s waist lightly, dipping her off her lap to stand. She kissed her again, then stretched her arms high above her head, stretching and cracking her neck before smiling. “You do you, runt. I’m going to go work out. Come watch, if you want.” 

The larger Gem winked, and Peridot huffed good-naturedly, pushing at the other to force her from the cabin. Jasper swooped in for a final, more intense kiss, then sashayed off to the weights room on the ship. Peridot touched her lips with two fingers, smiling softly, and headed to the bridge. Perhaps her brute of a superior wasn’t so bad at all.


End file.
